Tarry
Geography Tarry is a barren and desolate county, still covered in large swathes of ash coated grasslands following the Volvarian Broadwing Destruction of 1150. It was perhaps the most heavily impacted region in the entirety of Alenthyl, and is the site of the infamous Razing of Tarry. Large storms of ash fill the landscape, and many buildings are intentionally built windowless in order to maintain some semblance of cleanliness. Clean water is fairly rare, sometimes needing to be imported from outside of the county. Unsurprisingly, since the entire county is the site of one of the largest massacres of Alenthylian life in history, the region is known for its increased spectral presence. The Holy Templar does its best to keep the problem contained to a few specific regions, but it is not unheard of for an angry spirit or group of spirits to torment a village for generations before a well-equipped expert can arrive. The main landmark that draws visitors from outside the county is the famed Grey Sea of Tarry. A particularly large swath of scorched earth and ash, the sea encompasses much of the central Capital Lands. It is highly prone to large-scale ash storms but is still visited frequently for its historical significance and haunting, poignant charm. Located in its northwestern corner is the ruins of a village once known as Redwall, which is one of the theorized birthplaces of the famed folk hero Gideon Lockhardt. It is not uncommon for Alenthylians to take a pilgrimage to the scorched foundations of the village during the Feast of Ashes in order to pay their respects. People Tarry is not a pleasant place to live. It is posited as the harshest populated environment in all of Alenthyl following the Broadwing Destruction. The people that call this county home are usually only there for work, or one of the handful of survivalists that take pride in their ability to survive in the extreme conditions. Otherwise, the only thing separating citizens of Tarry from their fellow countrymen are their increased tendencies towards local superstitions and folklore, which is commonly attributed to the higher levels of spectral activity that plague the area. Most individuals are employed in one of the great metalworks that operate within Tarry, or fulfill some other sort of industrial role. Soapmaking is a common profession, as the plethora of ash allows for the citizens of the county to easily create lye. Clothing in Tarry is exceptionally thick and layered due to the frequent gusts of wind kicking up ash wherever one goes, and almost always includes some sort of scarf or other facial covering. Ruling Family House Greta were once a kind, and hospitable house, lording over the verdant fields and meadows of pre-destruction Tarry. However, with the change in landscape came a swift and sudden change in the house’s disposition. House Greta are now a competitive and distrustful bunch, committed more to their own self preservation and profit than anything else. After the stark transformation of their lands, House Greta adapted by accepting any form of industrialized edge they could find. Tarrian iron and steel is not widely coveted for its strength, durability, or ability to keep an edge, but it is produced at a rate unmatched by any of its rivals thanks to its metalworks operating at all hours of the day, and every day of the year.Category:Regions Category:Around the World Category:The Capital Lands Category:The Holy Empire of Alenthyl